


Fights

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Fights

''No, Harry, just shut up! You don't have the right to just assume things like that!'' Niall angrily stood up from his spot on the couch. 

''I saw it with my own eyes, Niall!'' Harry stood up too and furiously stepped closer to Niall so that their noses were almost touching. 

''What did you see then? Tell me,'' Niall scoffed. 

''I saw you... I just-, I saw-'' Harry huffed in anger because suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe Niall was right, maybe he was just freaking out over nothing. The only thing he had actually  _seen_  was Niall hugging that too skinny girl with those slutty clothes at the club. 

''Exactly, you saw absolutely nothing. How dare you accusing me of  _cheating_? Why don't you trust me?'' Niall yelled, stepping even closer to the curly haired boy.  

Harry's shoulders slumped and he hung his head low, curls falling in his face. Suddenly tears were streaming down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. He roughly wiped them off his face, not wanting to seem weak. 

''Oh Harry,'' Niall softly said while shakig his head. ''I would never cheat on you. You are the only one and I love  _you_ , not some random girl, okay.'' 

He wrapped Harry up in a hug and held him tightly against him while Harry sobbed quietly in his neck. Niall sat them both down and rubbed Harry's back until the only sound in the room were the occasional sniffles coming from Harry.  

''I-I'm sorry... I should've trusted you,'' Harry muttered, while clinging to Niall's sweater. 

''It's alright, Haz. We're okay,'' Niall kissed Harry's forehead and trailed a track of kissed all the way down to his lips.  

Harry softly kissed back and held Niall tightly, gripping onto his sweater as if Niall could dissapear any moment. Their lips moved with gentle motions, leaving them both breathless with hearts pounding in their chests. Niall pulled away first and pushed their foreheads together, breathing heavily.  

''You still take my breath away, Harry. I will never leave you, promise.'' 

''I love you,'' Harry mumbled before pulling Niall in a bone-crushing hug. 


End file.
